


【港你】 下班后 2⃣️

by G612345



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:09:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G612345/pseuds/G612345
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Reader
Kudos: 2





	【港你】 下班后 2⃣️

“小甜甜，看我给你买了什么。” Lucas梳着大背头，棱角分明的脸庞带着淡淡的妆，浅浅的香气和一身的Gucci，明显就是刚工作完回来。

他向你递来了一个粉色的袋子，里面撒着些碎纸屑，十分神秘。你坐在酒店的床上，一个下午都觉得发生的一切都十分荒谬，或许是个错误。

“这是什么呀？”你脑子里乱糟糟的，还想着自己到底该不该给Lucas当助理的事。你接过Lucas给你的袋子胡乱翻腾着。

Lucas顺势坐在你身边，温热的身体靠着你，他淡淡的香气飘来，头朝你探去，像个小孩似的瞪着大眼睛看着你拨弄着他给你的袋子。

你手伸到碎纸屑下，光光滑滑的，像是丝缎，

“睡衣吗！”你惊喜的问道。你突然想起来下午跟Lucas打电话时提了一下忘带睡衣了，只是没想到他工作那么忙都给你买了回来。

“嗯，这是我特意买给你的入职礼物，你打开看看。”Lucas说话声音软软糯糯的，他的下巴在你肩上蹭来蹭去，像极了只大狗狗。

你从袋子里拿出。是一件金色绸缎的吊带裙，好漂亮！只是... 睡裙似乎是用两块少得可怜的布料做成的，前后的布料仅由中间几根细绳子连接起来，要是穿上的话，裙子两侧，从上至下，有五六厘米宽的空档，仅有稀疏的网状绳子遮住你两侧的身体。你看呆了，仅仅想象一下自己穿上香艳的样子，就羞耻的满脸通红。这简直就是一个肚兜。

“你......” 你赶紧把这柔软又邪恶的睡衣揉做一团藏在身后，脸颊发烫，一时不知该说些什么。

Lucas一把搂住你，大手从你背后抢过了被你死死拽住的吊带睡衣，故意用兰花指捏住展示在你面前，嘴角上扬，

“来，穿上跟我一起睡觉。”

“我不要..” 你满脸涨红着用小的几乎听不到的声音企图阻止着即将发生的一切。

“你是我的助理了，要乖乖听老板的话噢。” 

Lucas轻声说着将你压在身下，温热的大手抚摸着你的身侧，你被他触摸到的每一处都滚烫的像着了火。他淡淡的香气此刻溢满了你的大脑，让你无法思考。

“这是你的工作服，快去试一下” 他咬着你的耳朵吐着滚烫的气息。说完用力拍了一下你的臀部，把睡衣塞到了你手中。你的意识似乎清醒了一点，看着手中布料少的可怜的睡衣，几乎哀求似的看着Lucas。Lucas看着怀中可怜巴巴的你，坏笑着扬起一只眉，“要不然我来亲自帮你换？”

.......

半晌，你小心翼翼地从浴室门后探出头，满脸的不知所措。身侧觉得好凉，你不安的低头看了眼，金色的真丝，让你两侧肌肤显得更加白皙。

Lucas慵懒地坐在酒店的大床上，只有床头的灯还亮着。他双手撑在身后，修长的腿随意伸着。他低着头，扬着眉毛瞪大了双眼，看着躲在浴室门后的你。

“咳.... 内个...，”Lucas故意大声咳嗽了一下，试图藏住嘴角的笑意，提高了嗓音，“我好像有点渴了，背也有点酸，我的新助理能不能帮我倒杯水再按一下摩呀？”

他故作严肃的皱着眉。

“我不！” 你气冲冲朝着Lucas说道，换上这个“睡衣”已经是十分不情愿了，竟然还要给他服务，你朝他嘟囔道，“我现在还不是你的助理，我还没签合同呢！”

“你现在还在实习期，想签合同想的美！我还要考察考察... ”说着他便慢慢悠悠地迈着长腿向你走来，黝黑的大手握着你纤细的胳膊轻而易举地把你从门后拽了出来。

你白皙水嫩的肌肤透过两侧的真空被Lucas眼底的炙热一览无余，他上下打量着你，你觉得被他注视的每一个地方好像着了火似的，火辣辣的。

“哇，你真的好piu亮，我的眼光真好。”说罢，他像只大狗狗似的竟突然紧紧将你抱住，下巴抵在你的头顶，大口吸着你的气息。你深深埋在他的怀里，他抱得太紧了，你埋在他胸前都有些喘不过气，沉浸在他的气息。 

你似乎能感到他的些许疲惫，他在你头顶沉重的叹息让你忘了方才的羞涩，内心酸酸的，Lucas工作天天连轴转，还想着把你给安顿好。不能太任性了，你深吸了一口Lucas身上淡淡的香味，暗暗想着，将他也紧紧搂着。

“老板，我来帮你按摩吧。” 你在他的怀里轻轻的说。说罢你将他分开，手试图在他宽厚的肩上用力的给他按着。Lucas有些吃惊的低头看着你认真的样子，咧开了大嘴甜甜的笑了起来，

“傻瓜。”

他捏了下你的脸蛋，另一只大手隔着真丝在你的臀部上游离着。

“我才你不用帮我按摩。” 他一把你抱起你放到床上。你躺在床上，他撑在你上方，满眼温柔的看着身下的你。 

“今天你怎么那么乖。”他对你微微笑着，甜甜的说，甜得你都要被他融化了。你轻轻把他鬓角的碎发别到耳后，抚摸着他略显疲惫的却又棱角分明的脸，

“你太辛苦了。” 不知为什么，你竟突然有些想哭。看着每日都在为了给家人更好生活而拼尽全力的Lucas，心里一阵酸楚，不知道怎么做才可以帮他分担压力。 

“小甜甜你怎么了？”Lucas看你眼眶突然湿润惊慌失措地帮你擦着泪。 

“没事了没事了...” 他温柔捧着你的头俯下身，炙热的唇亲吻着你眼角的泪水，手指不停抚摸着你的脸颊。

你捧住他的头，睁着水汪汪的大眼睛认真地看着Lucas的双眼，他眼底的温柔与炙热似乎将你看穿。他饱满的唇温柔地吻在了你的嘴上。你试图努力回吻着。口腔中Lucas的气息与滚烫中似乎还夹杂着些眼泪的咸味。

他的滚烫的大手抚摸着你身侧裸露的肌肤，压在了你胸前的柔软处。他炙热的吻从你下颚吻到了脖颈，似乎认为这样能让你好受些。你抓着他结实的手臂，竭尽全力的回应着眼前这个让你心疼的男人，希望他能好受些。只是温柔的安抚似乎渐渐变成了滚烫的欲望。他的炙热的唇在你肩侧不断游走着。

“宝贝我可以吗？”Lucas俯在你耳边低声温柔地问道。

你没有说话，你拿着他温热的大手向自己丰满的臀侧摸去。你睡衣两侧白皙的臀部在房间昏暗的灯光下显得十分诱人。

他更加用力地亲吻着你，舌头仅略着你的口腔，沉重滚烫的身体压得你喘不过气，炙热的大手在你身上游走着，按压着你胸前的柔软和丰满的臀部。不时从喉咙穿出沙哑的喘息。

Lucas掀起你那布料少得可怜的吊带睡裙，大手在你已微微湿润的下面轻柔的抚摸。他褪下裤子，巨大的炙热抵在你的穴口，滚烫的大手紧紧将你的双手按在头顶，沉腰.... 

情欲占满了着整个房间。两人的喘息在狭小的空间里充斥着。

........

不知过了多久，你躺在Lucas温暖的怀中，大口吸着他身上的气息。刚才的激烈过后你的下面还是有些许酸痛。你看着一旁昏昏欲睡的Lucas，轻轻摸着他还未全干的头发，想着他明天又是满满一天的行程。

“小甜甜...” 他半眯着睡眼朦胧的双眼，刚吹过的头发乱七八糟的，像极了只大狗狗。

“怎么啦？” 你温柔回应着这个满脸倦意的少年，抚摸着他毛茸茸的头。Lucas温热的大手轻轻抚摸着你裸露的身侧，凑近，几乎耳语般略带沙哑的说，

“记得明天要陪我上班噢。” 

他朝你甜甜一笑，闭上了疲惫的双眼，将你紧紧搂在了他温热的怀中。


End file.
